


Mini Adventure

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Attack, Chasing, Comfort, Escape, F/M, Happy, M/M, Relief, Worry, fight, surprise, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Something goes a bit wrong during the fight against Shredder and turtles have a new issue to face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last project about 2003 Raph and 2016 Leo were in TMNT 2003 world this now will be in TMNT 2016 world, just to be fair and all :) Damn, I love this pairing way too much! >//u//<
> 
> This is an idea what has been rolling in my head for few days and I have been wanting to start this sooner but got myself to do this only now. This might be short fic but who cares? xD
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WANTED, NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! So don't be shy about leaving them! Let me know what you think! <3

**Chapter 1**

“Are you sure this is the way, Donnie?”

_“Yes. Just keep on going straight. I will tell you when to turn and where.”_

Leonardo didn’t question his brother like his lover Raphael did as they crawled in air duct in Shredder’s tower, heading towards the lab. Don had managed to hack, with April’s help, into Baxter’s files and found out he had managed to create new mutagen from Rocksteady’s and Bebop’s blood which held Krang’s mutagen. This stuff would make those two even more powerful and turtles mission was to stop that from happening.

Hearing Don’s voice again in little headphone over his ear Leonardo halted, taking next tunnel to left, Raph silently following him. Soon they came started to hear voices and Leonardo signed Raphael to stop behind him which he did.

“Is Mikey in position?” Leonardo whispered in small microphone.

_“Yes. Should I give him a sign?”_

“No. Not yet. Raphael and I will eavesdrop a bit what Baxter and Shredder are talking about down there. I will contact you when Mikey can have the stage.”

_“Roger that.”_

Staying perfectly still Leonardo noticed Raphael crawled next to him silently, becoming still like a statue. Together they listened how their nemesis kept going on talking.

“So you are absolutely sure this will make those idiots stronger?”

“Certainly, Master Shredder. Their strength will double at least if not more.”

“And their brains?”

“Not so much.”

“Excellent. However I have my doubts. What if something goes wrong?”

“I’m prepared to that as well, Master.” Taking long capsule filled with light blue goo Baxter smiled widely with short laugh. “This will undo everything what has been done to them, returning them back to their original form. I made 2 needles ready, just in case.”

“Good. For once you have use your brains well, Stockman. Rocksteady, Bebop! Here!”

Watching those two making their way into smaller room Shredder took a gun which held 2 darts in them, filled with new mutagen.

“Now, Donnie, now!” Leonardo hissed at the mic, receiving instant reply from Don. Just few seconds after that alarms went on, confusing Shredder and the others.

“What’s this?!”

Raphael and Leonardo smirked to each other, saying together; “Mikey.” Crashing through the grid both turtles landed on their feet weapons ready.

“T-turtles!” Stockman screamed as he retreated behind his desk since he knew better there would be a fight and he wasn’t a fighter.

Shredder growled as Rocksteady and Bebop made their ways next to their master, snorting and growling. Raising his hand Shredder gave his men order to attack, turtles taking them head on. Hearing the sounds of fight from near by room Michelangelo slowed his speed, slowly and silently making his way near the doorway, listening.

“What are you morons doing?! Kill them!”

Peeking inside Mikey saw his brothers fighting and Shredder yelling there with red face. If he didn’t need to have the advantage of sneak attack, he would had laugh there out loud to him. Leonardo spotted his little brother looking inside the room and gave invisible sign to Mikey who nodded instantly.

“Ugh, you fools! Stay still!” Raising his gun Shredder aimed on Rocksteady and Bebop but gun was snatched away from his hold. Seeing green and orange blur moving away from him at the door way and stopping to grimace at him made Shredder’s expression turn from stunned to furious.

“You idiots! After him!”

Seeing two huge mutants coming to him Mikey screamed and ran, feeling ground trembling under his feet. Luckily he was smaller and faster so he managed to escape easily from those two goofs. In the meantime Leonardo and Raphael were taking on Shredder who gave both of them quite a challenge.

Being thrown out of the way against the wall Raphael grunted shaking his head to clear his vision. Getting back on his feet he suddenly noticed Baxter standing there with new gun in his hands, aiming on Leo. Gasping Raph leaped as hard as he could and ran as fast as he could after landing.

“Leo!”

Pushing Shredder out of the way Raphael managed to make his way between Leo and Stockman before the sound of gunfire. Hissing with pain Raphael looked over his shoulder, dart hanging on his arm empty. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and his body went limb, Leonardo barely catching him.

“Raphael! Raph!”

“YOU FOOL!” Raising his head in time Leonardo managed to dodge Shredder’s sudden swung with blades. Tossing unconscious Raphael to safety Leonardo lured Shredder away from his mate, trying his best to protect himself and Raph.

“I need some help here, Donnie!”

_“I would love to come to aid you but Mikey hasn’t returned yet.”_

“Damn it! If he comes soon, take him with you and come to aid me! Raph’s down!”

“And so will be you too, turtle!” Dodging another attack from Shredder Leonardo’s eyes turned to look how Raphael was doing and much for his horror Raphael wasn’t there. Had Mikey heard his help request and came to get Raph?

_“Leo! I just remembered – use the bomb what I gave to you earlier.”_

A light bulb turned on in Leo’s mind, his hand instantly reaching to belt’s pocket catching small bomb what Don indeed had given him.

“Take this, metal head!” Throwing ball hard between them it exploded, filling the room with smoke. Hearing Baxter and Shredder coughing Leonardo was perfectly fine since this had always been part of his training. Heading to Raphael Leonardo’s eyes widened when he noticed there only were Raphael’s bandanna, weapons and gears. Collecting them with him his eyes kept searching his mate when he saw small movement in the smoke. Moving closer in a hurry Leonardo almost gasped out loud when he saw small little turtle crawling on the floor, making small ‘eep’ sounds.

“Oh shit… Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Leonardo all but whispered to himself as he snatched little turtle in his hand hoping it wouldn’t bite him. Running past the table he also notices this blue goo capsule, taking it with him too. Running out in time before smoke started to fade in the room saved Leo and escaping was even more easier when Don and Mikey had made road clear for him. Jumping in their garbage truck Leonardo sat on the floor, panting.

“Go, go, go, go!”

“But what about Raph?!”

“HIT IT, DONNIE!”

Swallowing hard Don didn’t want to go against his angry old brother and did as he was told to, unsure about Raphael and why Leonardo decided to leave their brother behind. When they were far and safe Don dared to slow down a bit since last thing what they now wanted and needed were cops.

Mikey had eyed their brother whole trip in silence, noticing his hand hadn’t bee fully opened in whole time.

“Did you hurt your hand?” His question was natural and Leonardo sighed deeply, slowly opening it, revealing small turtle who had withdraw inside his shell.

“A baby turtle! But where…?”

Now Don’s curiosity took a better hold of him and he stopped the truck, turning to look behind, meeting worried blue eyes.

“Donnie, we have a problem...”

–

At the lair everyone stared small turtle in small terrarium, leaning against the glass and trying to climb out of there.

April’s eyes were wide as she stared this small creature. She hadn’t believe Don when he had called her, telling her to bring small terrarium and little bit of all stuffs what baby turtles need. But here she was seeing it with her own eyes – and even more impossible it was when she knew it was Raphael. Leonardo had told them all what had happened but now they were facing another issue. How they could turn their brother back to normal?

Naturally using mutagen from their bloods would be solution but before they did go and do anything like that Don needed to run tests and search about this more closely but so far it was the best clue. Another issue was keeping little turtle in moist lair, even with the heat lamp it probably wasn’t most suitable for Raphael.

“Could you take him with you, April?”

April instantly saw such suggestion from Splinter hurt Leonardo and she couldn’t blame him. She knew Leonardo felt responsible about Raphael’s fate and wanted to be there near him to protect him.

“With all respect, Splinter, I wish not to separate him from his family. But I have another suggestion; How about Leonardo comes to live in my place with Raphael? Casey and I have been planning on moving together so my apartment would be in free use.”

“That’s very generous but I cannot accept that. It would mean you should keep paying rent about your apartment even if you don’t live there. That’s too much.”

“Oh, nonsense, Leonardo! I would happily pay it and keep the apartment as long as you guys would need it. After returning Raphael back to normal I could terminate my lease. Besides this is a good chance for me to see and try it how well Casey and I get along in the end and can we truly live with each other.” April smiled winking once to blue eyed leader.

Turning to look at his father Splinter only raised his brows with smile to his son. “What are you waiting for, my son? It would be rude to refuse from such offer.”

Nodding to his father Leonardo turned to face his sister, bowing to her once deeply. “Thank you, April. I will accept your offer and will repay you back someday, someway.”

“No, no, no, no! I won’t accept any repays! I’m happy that I can help. Besides we are family.” Her warm smile made Leo’s lips turn into a smile as well. He felt so blessed to have such wonderful and kind human as a family member. Turning to face his family Leonardo made sure he looked each and one of them smiling.

“Well then, my brothers, I will leave with Raphael. Let me know if anything comes up and if you find solution to Raphael’s situation, Don. You know where April’s apartment is so you can come there at night. I will keep balcony door unlocked.”

“Sure thing, bro. Please stay safe and take good care of Raphael.”

Leo nodded to Mikey, lifting terrarium in his hands carefully, April packing all stuff back in the plastic bag beside him. When everything was ready and packed Leonardo and April left after byes.

While walking forward behind April Leonardo couldn’t help but to look inside terrarium, seeing scared and worried looking turtle in panic, trying to get out of there.

“Ssshh, Raphael. It’s okay. I’m here and I will protect you. I’m here. I’m here.”

April heard Leonardo’s silent whispers to Raphael and she felt kind of bad since she could hear pain and worry in Leonardo’s voice. He was convincing himself more than he was Raphael. She just wished Donatello would find solution soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some progress happened but it wasn't exactly that what turtles' aimed at.

***This fic will be about 2003 Raphael who is in 2016 turtles' world. There will be tcest between Leo and Raph. The reason why I do this is because I love 2003 Raph x 2016 Leonardo.***

**Chapter 2**

“You’re sure you will be okay in here?”

“Of course, April. You showed me where everything is and I have your number if I need anything. We will be perfectly fine.”

Smiling April sighed. She knew Leo, if anyone, would be alright but she wanted to be sure. After all if something would happen it would fall on her shoulders since it was her apartment. After making sure once more April left knowing Leonardo would give her a call if he needed her or anything.

When she was gone Leonardo went to check on Raphael who was in his terrarium on living room table. It probably wasn’t the best place for small turtle but Leonardo wanted to keep Raphael there where he could see him. Squatting down Leonardo’s eyes kept looking baby turtle without seeing him. It brought great worry. Had the trip be too much for tiny Raph? Opening the lid Leonardo moved items gently and slow finally seeing a piece of Raphael’s shell inside small bush what seemed to have become Raphael’s favorite hiding place. He blended in it so well after all. Maybe it brought him some sense of safety.

Lowering lid down slow not to disturb Raphael more than he already had Leonardo sat on the couch opening TV. It felt so weird and kind of lonely in April’s place. After all he had been living in sewers his whole life and now… living in human’s apartment above ground felt unreal. It even made Leonardo a bit nervous. What if some people from neighbor buildings would see him through windows? For that reason he decided to keep curtains closed and lights as dim as possible.

Looking around a bit better Leonardo felt good about being in there too. April’s home was cozy, warm and in safe city area. Plus April had left pretty much almost all of her stuff there for Leonardo to use. Casey most surely had all what those two needed in order to live together.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye Leonardo’s focus turned on Raphael who slowly was making his way under heat lamp with a piece of kale. Smiling lovingly Leo watched how Raph stopped under the lamp, starting to eat slowly. Leonardo never hadn’t seen turtle to eat and it was kind of fascinating… and slow. When Raphael was finally done his small eyes shut and he fell asleep. Watching tiny Raph sleeping brought sense of peace to big turtle who decided to sleep there on the couch and be close to Raphael, just to keep his eyes on him and make sure little guy was okay. Feeling sleepy himself Leonardo went to bedroom to get blanket and pillow, returning back on couch. Laying down he took one last look about sleeping turtle while shutting TV, and went to sleep.

–

In the next day Leonardo was getting ready to do small cleaning to Raphael’s terrarium. It wasn’t good to let him crawl in his poo and dry uneaten food. Thank God April had borrowed him a book how to take care of pet turtle and Leonardo had spend morning reading it. Reaching his hand in terrarium Leonardo gently took a hold on Raphael who instantly withdrew in his shell, staying there.

Placing tiny turtle on his palm Leonardo waited while looking in small black eyes looking back at him from inside the shell.

“It’s okay, Raphael. It’s me.” He waited and waited but Raphael refused to come out. Getting worried Leonardo raised his eye ridges. “What’s wrong? Beautiful, it’s me. Leonardo. Don’t you recognize me? Remember me?” When Raph still refused to come out, Leonardo sighed lowering his head, smiling to himself slightly.

“What were I thinking? Of course you don’t recognize or remember me. You’re just regular turtle now.” After a moment of silence fear hit his mind. What if… What if Raphael still wouldn’t remember or recognize him after he had been turned back to normal? How their relationship could go on from there? What if Raph didn’t even want Leo anymore? All kind of horror images and questions kept crawling in his mind and he wanted them to stop.

Gently placing Raphael on the table near the plate full of strawberries Leonardo went to work. Picking up little poos with small net was something new for him but at least it got his mind out of those horrible thoughts and questions. Suddenly he turned to look to check on Raph only to fall in panic when small turtle wasn’t there where he had left him. Had Raph fell on the floor and hurt himself? In panic Leonardo bend down to look under the table but found nothing. He turned his head to look under the couch but no.

“Raph? Raphael! Raph, baby, where are you?”

Stopping to listen any kind of sound he heard super tiny smack sounds which eventually lead him behind strawberry pile. Seeing Raphael eating a strawberry made Leonardo sigh loud and deep in relief. Damn he needed to be more careful with this little guy or he would lose him for sure. Sitting on the floor Leonardo allowed himself to relax while watching Raph eating strawberry slow and surely… and it was damn adorable thing to watch.

When Raph had eat enough he stood still a moment before starting to walk forward. Spotting black spot on the table Leonardo almost jumped.

“Argh, Raphael, NO! You don’t poo on the table! Bad turtle!” But Raph didn’t mind at all as he made his way forward, Leonardo reaching after him and putting him gently in his terrarium.

“Poo there.” Taking a tissue and cleaning spray Leonardo cleaned ‘accident’ away, giving half eaten small strawberry to Raph in his terrarium. However little guy had already crawl under the lamp and was sleeping. How simple and easy life he had. Eat, swim, sleep and poo…

Few weeks went by and Leonardo had learned to love little Raphael so much, even that he had been bitten few times. Watching Raph doing his own things in terrarium and at times outside of it on the floor was heart warming.

Ringing tone of his phone got his mind back in the moment.

“Tell me you have good news, Donnie.”

_“I kind of have. I have been working on Baxter’s new mutagen whole nigh and I think it could help to turn Raph back to normal.”_

“You think?”

_“Hey, don’t give me that! I haven’t had a test subject to be 100% sure.”_

“How about Mikey?”

Both brothers started to laugh out loud as Mikey’s asking voice echoed on the background.

_“You are horrible, Leo.”_

“Sorry, Couldn’t help it. But back to business. We really don’t have any choices so come to April’s apartment tonight. We will see what happens to Raphael but we also need to be prepared if something goes wrong.”

_“I will take a shot of Stockman’s blue goo with me so we can turn him back to small turtle if situation asks that.”_

“Do that. Come after sunset via balcony. Door’s open.”

–

After sunset, in the darkness, balcony’s door opened and Don stepped in finding his big brother sitting on the couch.

“Close the door.” Shutting the door Don stepped deeper inside, wondering dim lights. After Leonardo explained it to him they get to work. Lifting Raphael on his palm his blue eyes turned to look on Don.

“How you were planning to do it?”

“Well, giving mutagen to him via syringe would be best --”

“No needles. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“… Then another way is that you keep his head still and outside of his shell and I keep giving mutagen to him drop by drop.”

Leonardo remained silent as he eyed Raphael who had become brave enough not to withdraw in his shell. Petting that small head Leonardo suddenly took firm but gentle hold on the sides, gently forcing Raphael’s mouth open. It was so difficult not to let go when room filled with scared and panicking ‘Eep! Eep! Eep!’ screams.

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, baby. I know you’re afraid but this won’t hurt you. Please stay still.”

Don came next to his brother carefully dropping one drop in Raphael’s mouth, Leo loosing his hold just enough for Raphael to swallow but not pull his head out of his hold. Much for their surprise Raphael opened his mouth willingly, reaching towards syringe’s needle.

“Does that mutagen taste good?”

“I hope so. I did little tests could I add some flavor in it just in case if we would need to feed it to Raphael and, for example, strawberry didn’t effect on mutagen at all so yeah, this is strawberry flavored. At least some.”

“Donatello, you’re genius.”

“Not at all. It was you who told me Raphael loved strawberries so why we shouldn’t use it as our advantage?”

Watching Raph eagerly, but slowly, eating mutagen one drop at the time until all was gone was satisfying and nerve-racking. Placing Raphael on the pillow what Don placed on the floor brothers sat still keeping their eyes on little turtle who didn’t seem to change or anything.

“… Are you sure strawberry didn’t effect mutagen at all?”

“I’m positive. I tested it many times. Perhaps it takes some time for mutagen to kick in.”

Right after saying that little creature on the pillow started to glow, slowly growing and changing form. After transformation Leonardo gasped with joy.

“Raphael! Beautiful, you are...! ... Still small...”

And sure thing, Raphael had got his previous normal form but he was as tall as Leonardo’s middle finger. Mini Raphael so to say. Leaning closer Don used his googles to do some calculating but got kicked by Raph on the chin.

“Ouch, hey!”

“Raphael, hey stop. That’s not very nice. Don has work hard to help you.”

Meeting angry little golden eyes didn’t have any effect on Leo who stared Raphael back but soon his anger faded away and he took Raphael in his hands, lifting him up. Naturally Raph fought back some but couldn’t get away from big wet kiss what Leo planted on his head.  
Looking annoyed Raph wiped his head pouting.

“Hm? Why aren’t he talking?”

“Hold on. I’m still calculating it...” Sitting silently holding Raph in his hands Leonardo waited until Don was done. “It seems we gave mutagen enough to transform him back to himself but not enough to turn him fully back to himself and restore his voice / ability to talk.”

“Can we give him more mutagen then?”

Don’s face turned weird as his eyes lowered on his lap. “I’m sorry, Leo, but there’s no more mutagen. Not yet at least. I have little bit of it left but it won’t be enough.”

“What happened to the rest of it?”

“I needed to use it on tests and first dart almost fully went on it. Second dart we just gave to him.”

“But it was that super mutagen what would had turn Rocksteady and Bebop more stronger. Why it didn’t effect on Raph in such way?”

“Only explanation what I have is that you need to be mutated already so it makes your second mutation stronger. This now was Raphael’s ‘first’ mutation if we can say so, so it didn’t effect the same way.”

“This is so confusing and weird...”

“I… I’m sorry, Leo.”

“Don’t. You did your best and we have got Raphael back at least in some way. Now he’s not little crawling turtle anymore.” Smiling down at Raph who now was sitting on Leo’s palm Leo couldn’t had been happier. Result wasn’t what they had hoped for but it definitely was better than no anything at all.

“You know… I have little bit of that mutagen left. I could try to make more of it myself in the lair.”

Turning his blue eyes on Don’s orbs, Leonardo thought about it a moment and nodded. “If that’s what you want to go for, then do it. Let me know results.”

“Naturally.” Standing up Don stretched ad yawned. “Well, I go back to lair to get some sleep.”

“Of course.” Leonardo followed his brother’s lead by getting up, escorting Don behind balcony’s door. “Rest well, my brother. Don’t exhaust yourself since Raphael case is now a lot better so take your time.”

“Thank you. I still will see what I can do. Good night.”

“Night.” Watching his brother vanishing silently into the night made Leo close the door, looking down at Raph on his palm who seemed to be planning on getting off on his hand.

“Don’t you dare to jump. You will hurt yourself.”

Ignoring Leo’s order Raphael jumped taking a hold on Leo’s belt, slowly sliding down on his leg finally standing on the floor next to Leo’s toes. Shaking his head Leonardo picked Raphael back up but not without receiving protests.

“I told you not to jump. I think I will put you back in your terrarium as a punishment. It will be your naughty chair.”

Flash of disbelief went past Raphael’s eyes but soon anger and pouting were on his face. Sitting on Leo’s palm arms and legs crossed Raph gave his back to big turtle. Staring small shell a moment in silence made Leonardo think.

“Raph…? I know this is stupid question but do you know me? Do you remember me? If not is that the reason why you’re so angry at me? Because I’m a total stranger to you?”

Small confused face turned to look at him over small shoulder. Pointing at himself, then Leo and then his own head Raphael tried to communicate as best as he could.

“You mean you remember or know me?” Few nods. This was huge relief to big turtle who couldn’t hide it. Soft smile and gentle look spread on his face as he eyed his small mate still sitting on his palm.

“Thank God, I’m so relieved and happy to hear that. Are you hungry? I thought I would feed you and myself and then watch a movie.”

Raphael nodded eagerly Leo slowly starting to make their way into kitchen. Even that Raphael was now a bit bigger than he was in tiny turtle form, Leonardo still needed to be extra careful since he could drop or lose mini Raph. However he also had a feeling little Raph would be quite handful to handle…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Placing Raphael on sink Leonardo headed to get some ingredients before placing himself in front of the oven.

“I hope you’re fine with some honey fried shrimps and broccoli with jasmine rice. April will bring some food tomorrow. She was too busy today.”

Raphael sat at the edge of sink nodding. It was weird to be this small and watch Leonardo cook in silence, smile on his face. At times he gave small among of food for Raphael to taste was it good and so far Leo was doing a good job at cooking. Food was ready and done after 30 minutes and both stomachs were growling and waiting for food.

Taking food on his own plate Leonardo took it on living room table, coming back to get small bowl and fill it for Raphael. Reaching up Raphael took a hold on Leonardo’s finger, climbing all the way on his shoulder. Feeling small figure sitting there and leaning a bit against his cheek felt so nice. Lowering bowl on the table with Raphael, Leonardo sat on the floor.

“I’m sorry but you need to use your hands to eat since I don’t have fork or chopsticks small enough for you.”

Raphael rolled his eyes showing his tongue to Leonardo, reaching his hands in the food, picking few cooked rices and pushing them in his mouth. Seeing Raphael eating all happy after his little ‘act’ Leonardo smiled and started to eat as well, pressing play button from remote.

They sat still eating silently during the movie. At one point Raphael laid down and soon after that Leonardo took a peek about his little mate who had fell asleep. No wonder there tho since his day had been long and lots had happened. Stopping movie Leonardo shut TV, turned off lights and lifted little Raphael carefully on his hand. Since he didn’t had any other place for little Raph yet, only place where he could sleep was under the heat lamp in his terrarium.

Leaving Raph to sleep Leonardo went in bedroom closing the door, having a very strong feeling Raph would be all angry in the morning.

–

Angry face stared at him behind the glass as Leonardo approached living room yawning.

“Good morning, Raphael. Did you sleep well?”

Raphael growled as he lifted his middle finger up. Sighing deep and slow Leonardo raised his eye-ridge. “Really? Since you are in ‘so good’ mood this morning, I will let you stay there until you behave.”

Eyes widening Raph walked right in front of the class, placing his palms against cool material, watching Leonardo turn around and walk away. Feeling even more pissed Raphael growled once more starting to bang his fists against the glass. Leonardo heard him but ignore it. He didn’t want to give any attention to Raphael when he was in angry mood. Ignoring angry person is the best medicine after all since none won’t argue alone. Chuckling to his own thoughts Leonardo boiled some water for his morning tea. Hearing front door’s lock this early in the morning made Leo turn stiff, his senses turn all sharp.

Hearing super silent foot steps approaching kitchen Leonardo’s hands started to turn steady and ready for the strike but when April came to his view he sighed deep.

“April. What are you doing here this early?”

“Morning. Sorry if I woke you up. I thought I would pay you a food visit now since I will have busy day and I might won’t be able to come here later today.”

“That’s okay but next time send a text or something. I was getting ready to attack on you.”

Looking Leo with wide eyes a moment April chuckled waving her hand. “Okay, okay. Sorry about that. I thought you were still sleeping and I could sneak in here, leave food and go.” Looking at big turtle she smiled gently. “How wrong I was. There’s no way I could ever do such thing without you hearing or sensing me.”

Now smile spread on Leo’s lips as well. “Your try was very good nonetheless.”

Both laughed a bit when April suddenly gasped. “Is Raph awake already?!”

“Yeah but I wouldn’t approach him. He’s in a bad mood.”

“Can I still take a look at him?”

“Sure.”

Smiling April went in living room, kneeling down at terrariums level to see better. Now Leonardo was coming there too by her side. “I can’t see him.”

“He’s probably hiding. Like I said, he’s in a bad mood.”

“Why?”

“He had to sleep in terrarium last night since I don’t have any other sleeping place for him yet.”

“But… he needs his terrarium because he’s normal turtle now.”

Hearing something hit the glass April’s head turned in a flash and her eyes went wide once more when angry little Raphael stood further away, showing middle finger again but his eyes were locked on Leonardo.

“… Wow… He has changed... And he IS angry!”

“I told you.”

Lifting the lid April lifted Raphael in her hands smiling at him. “Awh, don’t look so grumpy. I’m sure it wasn’t nice to sleep there but hey, at least you had your heat lamp. You didn’t need to sleep on cold floor or anything.”

It didn’t cheer Raphael much since he sat down pouting, turning his back on April. Still smile on her face she leaned a bit forward, whispering to Raphael. “I see what I can do to get you some supplies suitable for your size. Bed, towel, dishes and so on.”

Turning his head slightly he eyed April suspiciously but she was very assuring so Raph gave in. Kissing green head once and gently April placed Raphael on the table standing up, facing Leonardo who was finishing his tea.

“I need to go now but I will come back later and bring Raph some stuff.”

“Thank you, but you don’t need to do that.”

“I know but I want to. After all Raphael does need some stuff only for himself.”

Taking a look of her wristwatch once more April yelped saying byes in a hurry as she rushed out, slamming the door behind her a bit more harder than she meant to.

“She’s quite stubborn, isn’t she?” Leonardo stated silently turning to look on the spot where April had placed Raphael but that little devil was once again missing.

“Raphael, I say this once so I hope you hear me. Don’t hide in too small places where you can get stuck since I won’t find you or can’t help you. Secondly never suddenly step in front of me from your hiding place. Last thing what I want to do is to step on you and kill you.”

Hearing tiny sound under the couch Leonardo noticed Raphael coming out under it looking not so pleased. Coming in front of big feet Raphael looked up and kicked Leo once. It didn’t hurt but Raphael’s behavior was becoming infuriating even to Leonardo. Picking little turtle up Leonardo put him back in terrarium, closing the lid.

“I warned you about your bad behavior. You stay there and learn to behave. I understand you are angry about it what happened to you but know that Don’s working hard to fix this all and get you back to normal. I know this is hard and too much to ask but try to be patient.”

Not bothering to listen anymore Raphael walked away and hid under a pile of salad leaves. Leonardo felt bad for him, he really did but this was something what needed to be done and so Raphael stayed in terrarium whole day, listening and spying Leo’s doings while he cleaned their current home.

Day was incredibly long and boring for a turtle who loved action. Sitting on the ground he kicked and threw dried pieces of food all around when lid was lifted and hand lifted him out. Being gently held his eyes met big blue eyes who were looking at him with warmth.

“Will you behave if I let you out now?”

Not really wanting to give up but not also seeing any other way Raphael nodded few times looking down.

“Good. I thought we could go out for a little roof top run if you’re up to it.”

Looking stunned Raphael pointed his finger at Leo and then drew circles next to his own head. Chuckling a bit Leonardo shook his head. “No, I’m not insane. I will keep you in my pocket while running and jumping.”

Moving his chin from side to side Raphael seemed to think about it but nodded once since he really wanted to go out, even inside of Leo’s pocket. Nodding back Leonardo left Raphael on living room’s table when he went to dress himself up better for night air. Coming back in full gears and clothes he picked Raphael up, placing him in vest’s chest pocket. Pushing his head up Raphael looked at the vest and smelled it, looking up at Leonardo.

“I know it…. Smells. It’s Casey’s which he, apparently, has leave or forgot here. I just borrow it for now.”

Bending down Leonardo was careful not to drop Raph or squeeze him as he put shoes on. Making sure he had key with him, just in case, Leonardo headed on balcony and effortlessly jumped on fire ladders, climbing up on the roof where gentle and warm evening wind greeted him. Closing his eyes Leo took deep inhale, hearing small inhale coming from down. It most surely felt good to Raphael as well to be out.

“Are you ready then or do you want to enjoy this moment?”

Shaking his head Raphael tapped Leo’s plastron twice through fabric which made Leo chuckle, sprinting away. Jumping from roof to roof with wind running with him felt amazing. It always made Leonardo feel like he was actually running faster than anyone else, the feeling of freedom and lightness. Almost same went with little Raphael. He felt like flying as he kept tight hold on the fabric, seeing streets pass below them. It was breathtaking.

Leonardo kept running and jumping from roof to roof over an hour easily when he decided it was time to go back home. Of course Raphael wasn’t pleased but it eased him some when Leo promised to take him out again in another night. When they entered their home they both got surprised when Michelangelo and Donatello were sitting on the couch.

“Hi!”

“Hi, guys.”

Surprised Leonardo placed Raph on the table, eyeing his little brothers. “What are you two doing here?”

“We were bored so we came to visit.”

“Not only that, Mikey.” Turning to look Leonardo Don pulled syringe out of his pocket which held mutagen. “I managed to make very small among of that mutagen. Tho it might be slightly different but it should work.”

Looking a bit worried Leonardo glanced down on Raphael who also looked suspicious about the mutagen.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to risk Raph.”

“I’m positive.” Standing up Don made his way to Raphael who packaged away. “Come now, you have eat this before. It’s strawberry flavored like in the first time.”

Looking concerned his yellow eyes turned on Leonardo who stood still a moment before nodding once. Raphael swallowed but reached his hands where Don dropped one drop at time so Raph could eat them. There was 3 drops in total and after eating them they all were holding their breaths, waiting.

Small form glowed and grew an inch which was a good sign.

“It worked! I mean I did it!”

Smiling at Don Leonardo tapped his shoulder few times. “Yes, Donnie, you did it. But you know we need more of that.”

“I go make more right away!” It had been long time when any of them had seen Don so happy as he basically ran on balcony and leaped into the night.

“Wow… He’s really excited, isn’t he?”

“True. I think you should follow him and make sure he won’t overdo anything.”

“Awwhh, do I have to?! I would like to stay here and play with little Raph!”

Looking at the table Mikey didn’t see Raph anywhere. To this Leonardo chuckled as he walked towards kitchen to get some water.

“You can look for him if you want to but know that he likes to hide and play tricks on you.”

“But that’s my job.”

“Hmh, whatever.” Leonardo snorted in good way watching Mikey crawl on the floors looking for little Raphael. It was amusing to be honest and Leo did enjoy it but there came a time when he needed to shoo Mikey out and go back into the lair.


End file.
